


Won't You Stay? | TeukChul

by truereadersknow_a



Category: Super Junior, TeukChul - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, M/M, One Shot, Super Show 8, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truereadersknow_a/pseuds/truereadersknow_a
Summary: "It must have been hard on him, not being able to stand on the same stage with us. I feel so disappointed with him feeling all apologetic to everyone that he's hurting. It hurts me seeing him like that. If only I could hold him for the night and kiss all his pain away. If only I could turn back the time and tell him it's important for him to take a rest... If only I could... I'm sorry, Kim Heechul."





	Won't You Stay? | TeukChul

The laughter echoes across the room and I can bet you can hear it along the hallway. Yesung is tapping the table with his hand while Eunhyuk slowly lose his energy from laughing too much. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook stands up and ask the hyungs to take them home. I look at the clock and it’s already thirty minutes past twelve. We gathered today to celebrate Donghae’s birthday and the success of the first stop of Super Show 8, which I bitterly missed. Feeling bad about it, I invited the whole group over my house because if I don’t, I might cry myself to sleep when I get home after the party.

“Hyung, we’re going. These two need to sleep early for a schedule tomorrow.” Eunhyuk stands and clutches his bag. Donghae follows him and takes both Kyuhyun and Ryeowook’s arms making it seem like he’s the maknae.

“Ya, who will clean the mess up?” I relax on my couch and run my tongue over my lower lip as I feel the sadness on my throat. When everyone is gone, the house will feel empty. Without their jolliness and warmth, I feel the hollow on my chest grow bigger.

“Teukie hyung will help you. You two are clean freaks. We’re going. Bye~” Eunhyuk bends down and cups Bok’s face. “See you again, Bok…” They wave good bye and Yesung follows them after receiving the message from Jongjin saying he’s already in the parking lot.

If Shindong was still here, he’d probably just make an excuse to go with them just so he can escape from cleaning the mess we made. I close my eyes and relax even more after the silence wraps my whole place. I hear the bottle clinking and so I open my eyes, finding Leeteuk’s long brown hair in front of me. His head slowly lifts up and his brown eyes shifts to mine. He flashes a tiny comforting smile and whispers, “Just rest. I’ll clean this up and go. Those brats really find a way to escape these things.” He continues to clean up the long white table I never knew he’ll get to clean.

My body grows weaker just by looking at him. “Jungsoo ya~ you’re the one who performed for three hours straight for two consecutive days. You’re the one who had to handle the dongsaengs but you’re telling me to rest?”

He stops, takes big strides and in no time, he’s already kneeling in front of me. “Kim Hee Chul, tell me if it’s still hurting. That’s even more tiring. I know. You can tell me.”  
“Hyung, it’s honestly getting better now. I’ve been doing well with my rehabilitation and I-“

He lifts his hand over my cheek and slowly caresses it. “Tell me if it’s still hurting here.” His hand lands on my chest, at the side of my heart. My throat is suddenly burning from the tears I keep trying to suppress. My hands that are resting on my sides are trembling.

“I’m sorry I didn’t go to the concert. I was so afraid of breaking down, seeing you all there. I will always blame myself that I couldn’t stand there and I will feel sorry for the fans who waited for everyone and I don’t think I can show that to them…”

Teukie sits beside me.

“I stopped talking to you because you keep apologizing.”

“You said just standing there with you guys is enough?”

He laughs and takes my hand with his. “Yes. Now I don’t understand why you have to apologize. If it hurts, it’s okay, Heechul. I understand you.”

Long moment of silence wraps us and his warmth is sending chills over my body. He’s been the one who’s been running the race without a rest but he’s still taking care of me even after exhausting days. I’m so scared of waking up one day and not be able to join the group anymore. I love the members more than I love the group now. Over the time, I begin to understand how important our relationship is and I can’t imagine a day without everyone in my life.

The chaos, bickering, unending arguments, petty fights, and a lot of making up after the troubles; those are what I’m afraid to lose.  
“Heechul, don’t be afraid. You’re going to stand with us again. You can ‘nico nico ni~’ all you want. The fans will scream your chant again. You’ll be able to have your solo performance again. We will stand by you until the very last stage we’ll have as Super Junior. While you can’t right now, just get a lot better. We will all wait for you…”

The tears I was trying to hold back now flows like a faucet left open. He squeezes my hand before letting it go. He wraps his arms around me and pats my back. We have this crazy relationship that everyone sees as something awkward. We’re opposites and we argued over a lot of things since the day we met. But whatever other people may say about us, I can only be sure for one thing. He is my eternal friend and nothing will ever change that. Not everyone may comprehend what we are all going through, just him and the members being able to understand all my shortcomings are enough for me. 

“Stay for the night, Jungsoo…”

“Only if you promise to stay with us, 우리 우주대스타…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it~ It's my first time posting anything here and I don't think I'll be posting my other AUs. To all other petals out there, let's stay strong for the most beautiful flower princess. Hwaiting~


End file.
